O primeiro último beijo
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: One shot. Um beijo... O primeiro... O último. [COMPLETA]


N/A: Shortfic. Capítulo único. Realmente bem curtinha. É do meu casal fofo: Angel DeLynx + Severo Snape. Espero que gostem. ^^ Eu achei fofa, apesar de meio triste. ^^'  
  
Reviews, como sempre. Muito bem-vindas!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Severo Snape e Angel DeLynx. Dois sonserinos. Alunos do mesmo ano que os Marotos da grifinória.  
  
Os dois estavam parados na margem do lado em mais uma aula de T.C.M. quando Sirius Black passou empurrando Severo.  
  
Com o empurrão, o sonserino perdeu o equilibrio e caiu no lago sendo puxado pelos Grindlowns que estavam sendo estudados.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Angel pulou no lago. Após alguns minutos ela consegue soltar Severo dos dois grindlows e levá-lo   
  
de volta a superfície.  
  
O prof. conjurou uma maca ao ver cena e levou Severo para a enfermaria:  
  
-Srta. DeLynx, a srta. também deve vir, a não ser que queira uma pneumonia.  
  
Ignorando o que o prof. falou, Angel se dirigiu até os Marotos que riam de Severo.  
  
-Eu sei que não tenho como provar que fooi você, Black. Mas se eu te ver encostando um dedo sequer no Severo para   
  
machucá-lo ou apenas para se divertir_ ela olhou para os outros que paravam de rir _você vai se arrepender de ter nascido e  
  
te ter mexido com uma DeLynx, por que aí a sua briga vai ser comigo e não com ele, ouviu?!  
  
Ela falou séria e com um olhar gélido e letal que nenhum dos marotos havia visto ou sequer sabia que ela era capaz de   
  
lançar para alguém. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela saiu em direção ao castelo...  
  
***  
  
Severo tinha acabado de acordar. Já estava com as vestes e cabelos secos quando Angel entrou.   
  
Sem se importar com as roupas molhadas, correu até ele.  
  
-Sevvie. Você tá bem._ não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação _Obrigada._ murmurou apenas para si.  
  
-Obrigado pelo que? Você que salvou minhha vida, o que foi uma grande irresponsabilid...  
  
-Obrigada por estar vivo e bem._ela o interrompeu enquanto ia até Madame Pomfrey que fez um feitiço para que suas   
  
vestes -principalmente a blusa que por ser branca estava transparente- e lhe entregou um chocolate saindo para   
  
falar com Dumbledore.  
  
"Ela acabou de me agradecer por estar vivo. O que eu tô fazendo longe dela? Pensa, Severo. Com a cabeça.  
  
Você vai magoá-la se ficar com ela... Mas eu não consigo mais resistir. Parece que ela quer me enlouquecer.   
  
Resiste, Severo. Ela é a única pessoa que você ama e ela vai estar em perigo ao seu lado."  
  
Severo pensava tudo isso enquanto andava até Angel. Ele tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou. Encarando-o. Os olhos brilhavam.  
  
"Como sempre.", Severo pensou.  
  
-Eu que tenho que te agradecer, An.  
  
-E você acha que eu ia ficar parada te vendo ser atacado por aquelas coisas? Eu já te disse que te amo e mesmo que seja   
  
só como meu amigo, é melhor ter você perto de mim do que... _ela engoliu em seco_ ...morto.  
  
-É, eu podia ter morrido. _ele chegou mais perto dela e viu que ela tremia _Você não devia ter pulado no lago. Suas roupas já estão secas mas você está tremendo. Deve ser o cabelo.  
  
-Não. Não é. Só agora eu percebi que você podia estar morto agora. Por isso eu tô tremendo...de medo. _ela disse chorando e  
  
abaixando o rosto.   
  
Ele a abraçou quebrando toda a distância que ainda existia. Após alguns minutos assim ele levantou o rosto dela, molhado de lágrimas, ainda a abraçando.  
  
-Mas não estou.  
  
Sem conseguir resistir aos olhos dela. Mais vivos devido as lágrimas e que apresentavam um olhar que ele não conseguiu decifrar, mas que o hipnotizou, ele a beijou puxando-a para mais perto de si.  
  
Ela não conseguia acreditar que Severo a estava beijando. E não era um beijo qualquer. Tinha uma certa urgência comose ele também esperasse, quisesse e necessitasse esse beijo tanto quanto ela. E foi pensando nisso que ela o afastou.  
  
-Não! Você não pode fazer isso, Severo. Sei que você está agradecido por eu tê-lo salvo, mas assim você vai me dar esperanças e você deixou claro várias vezes que não quer nada comigo.Você não tem o direito de brincar assim comigo só por que eu te amo.  
  
Ele percebeu uma lágrima escorrendo e viu o que havia causado nela: mágoa.   
  
Mágoa por ter dado a ela o que ambos queriam - embora ela não pudesse saber que ele queria aquele beijo - e mágoa por fazê-la acreditar que ele   
  
não queria, pior, que ele não precisava tê-la junto dele.  
  
Ele viu ela se afastar correndo da enfermaria e ficou parado no mesmo lugar olhando para a porta.   
  
Passou a mão nos lábios enquanto falava baixinho:  
  
-Angel...  
  
Um sorriso -o sorriso que só ela conseguia despertar- aflorou em seus lábios enquanto ele pensava no beijo que acabara de ocorrer. Um beijo urgente, apaixonado, maravilhoso. Infelizmente, o mesmo sorriso morreu no instante seguinte quando ele percebeu que não sentiria mais o sabor dos lábios dela nos seus, que não sentiria mais o calor do corpo dela junto ao dele....   
  
Ele simplesmente não podia arriscar a vida dela, por um tolo e intenso amor... Por mais que doesse.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Eu ando tão trágica ultimamente, não? Reviews, como sempre. Muito bem-vindas! 


End file.
